The Genius and the Human aka You Drive Me Crazy
by Muffytaj
Summary: A Lee x Tenten 20 truths fic. Because there isn't enough love for this wonderful pairing.


**Title**: The Genius and the Human aka You Drive Me Crazy  
**Author**: Muffytaj  
**Character/Pairing/Group**: Lee/Tenten  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer/Notes/Whatever**: I own not this series.

20. Lee is a genius of hard work. Neji is a bloodline genius. Tenten is neither.

19. When Tenten first met Lee, she thought he was quite simply the most bizarre person she had ever met. And then she met Gai.

18. When Lee first met Tenten he didn't think about it very much at all. She was there, in the background, and he was much more interested in the snooty genius. She seemed nice enough though.

17. When Lee had first shown up in his bowl cut, Tenten had been a bit disappointed. She liked long hair on boys. Still, Neji had his hair long, so she would have to make do.

16. Lee rather liked Tenten. She reminded him of a big sister, one who would beat him up but still be there in the crunch.

15. Tenten thought that one day her team was going to drive her crazy.

14. The first time Tenten saw eye-to-eye with Lee in regards to his adoration of Gai was when they came across a wild tiger. Gai enthused about its beauty for a while, until it sprung at Tenten. The next moment it was peacefully unconscious, and Gai was smiling down at Tenten in a way that was just plain cool.

13. The next time Lee started talking about how great Gai was, Tenten just listened.

12. Lee was a great believer in physical work strengthening your mind. Tenten was a great believer in short, sharp shocks helping people. Neji took care to never be ill around either of them.

11. Lee had faith in Tenten's abilities, because it never occurred to him that a member of his team would let him down. Tenten had faith in Lee's abilities because she had seen them in action time and time again.

10. When Tenten was feeling particularly sexy, or smart, or beautiful, she trained with Neji. When her self-esteem was riding high, she talked to him for a while. But when she was feeling down, or felt that she would smash herself against Neji's indifference if she spoke to him that day, she spent the day with Lee. He drove her nuts, but at least he never made her feel like less of a person.

9. Tenten is never jealous of the girls Lee chases after. She's dated one or two of the chuunins from the year before them, but in the end let them go.

8. None of them could hold a relationship outside of the team down. None of the other teams could either. They have been too tightly woven together for anyone to separate them without breaking them.

7. Tenten kissed Lee on the cheek once, when he got out of surgery, and he acted odd towards her for the rest of the week. She laughed about it, swore to never do it again, then quickly forgot.

6. Lee's first kiss was from Tenten, a year after his surgery, when they were dancing around the room because they'd both been made chuunin. She had kissed him, hot and hard on the lips, and then twirled off across the room.

5. Tenten never told anybody about her first kiss, because it happened on a mission and had been awkward and cold and kinda slimy. She never saw the farm-boy again, and soon forgot what he looked like.

4. The only girl Tenten was ever jealous of was Sakura. Not because of Lee falling over himself for her, she knew what that was really about, and not because of Sakura's looks because frankly she was much better developed than Sakura, but because Sakura was closer to being Tsunade than Tenten would ever be.

3. Sometimes Tenten thought that if she ever married, she would marry Lee. Neji would be too much trouble to marry, and she can't relate to any of the other boys. But then she thinks about what Lee would be like with their children, and swears she will never marry.

2. Tenten is always breaking promises, and forgetting important things.

1. Lee never breaks a promise, and always remembers the important things. That's what Tenten loves about him, no matter how crazy he drives her.


End file.
